czarnobylfandomcom-20200213-history
Użytkownik:Amoniak/Jak to było/Rozdział 5
Rozdział 5. Po eksplozji Wysłuchałem, a raczej spojrzałem, na rozmowę Toptunowa z Akimowem i odwróciłem się do przyrządów. Znałem parametry, przy których włącza się generator i zastosowałem to do obserwowania biegu wydarzeń na cyfrowym skorowidzu, skąd najłatwiej było nawigować cały przebieg wydarzeń. Nic więcej nie zdążyłem zrobić – zabrzmiał huk. Z sufity posypały się odłamki ukruszonego poszycia. Spojrzałem w górę – wtem nastał drugi wybuch, który poruszył całą budowlą. Na chwilę zgasło światło, które zapaliło się po chwili. Zaczęło migać lampy alarmów maści wszelakiej. Pierwsza myśl – coś się stało z deaeratorami. To duże zbiorniki, wypełnione częściowo wodą i parą, w pomieszczeniu nad centralką. I chociaż zbudowane jest to solidnie, z metalu, mogło dojść do pęknięcia i wrzątek mógł zacząć przelewać się do BSzczU. Rzuciłem komendę – wszyscy do rezerwowego panelu sterowania. Jednak później wszystko ucichło, w dalszym ciągu na BSzczU nie było ani kropli gorącej wody, ani pary, ani błysków. Rozkaz anulowałem. Poszedłem wzdłuż centralek z przyrządami do operatora reaktora. Już pierwszy przegląd przyrządów, a nie operator reaktora, wiele mówiło, na nic nie patrzyłem oprócz ciśnienia w pierwszym rzędzie i cyrkulacji termoprzekaźnika. I to, i wszystko – zero. Już po tym zrozumiałem, że to nie zwyczajna awaria. Nie ma zużycia termoprzekaźnika od czadu zatrzymania się GCN – to jeszcze nie katastrofa przy takim ciśnieniu, obecna moc sama z siebie usuwa ciepłowydatek. A nie ma ciśnienia – elementy paliwowe zginęły już od pierwszych minut. Ale dał znać wypracowany wieloma latami stereotyp eksploatacji – zapewnij chłodzenie aktywnej strefy i pracuj. Sasza Akimow rozkazał włączyć pompy SAOR pracującej na automatycznie włączanych silnikach dieslowskich, a Waleremu Perewaczence nakazał otworzyć zawory zamkniętego obiegu wody. Wtem zrozumiałem, że kaset paliwowych nie da się już uratować, jednak nie znając całkiem charakteru awarii, uważałem tak: rurociągi zaczną rozprowadzać topić się od temperatury, paliwo dostanie się do komunikacji wodnej i, stopniowo tamując rury, zawartość znajdzie się w pomieszczeniach. Myślałem, że reaktor jest wygaszony. U operatora reaktora dostałem olśnienia. Pręty SUZ gdzieś w w pośrednim położeniu nie zagłębiają się przy odciętych energetycznych mufach serwozaworowych, reaktymetr pokazywał dodatnią reaktywność. Operatorom rysowało się na twarzach zmieszanie, zapewne wyglądałem tak samo. Szybko wysłałem A. Kudriawcewa i W. Proskuriakowa na halę centralną razem z operatorami, aby opuścili trzony ręcznie. Chłopcy pobiegli. Od razu zrozumiałem absurdalność swojego rozporządzenia – jeżeli trzony nie pójdą do strefy przy odciętych mufach, to nie pójdą i przy wysterowaniu ręcznym. I wyniki reaktymetru – żadne wyniki. Wyskoczyłem na korytarz, ale ich już nie było. Po awarii wielokrotnie, codziennie analizowałem swoje decyzje z 26 kwietnia 1986 roku i tylko tę decyzję mam sobie do zarzucenia. Chciałbym zobaczyć człowieka, który zachowałby zimną krew w takiej sytuacji. Dosyć tego, to było moje pierwsze i ostatnie głupstwo. Nastał spokój, bez retardacji, harmonijny spokój i jedna myśl – co można zrobić. Na korytarzy kurz, dym. Wróciłem na BSzczU i rozkazałem włączyć filtrację usuwającą dym. A sam przez inne wyjście poszedłem na salę maszynową. A tam widok, godny obrazu Dantego! Część dachu zawaliła się. Jak wiele? Nie wiem, może trzysta, czterysta metrów kwadratowych. Płyty zawalając się uszkodziły działające rurociągi. Wszystko w gruzach. Z dwunastego znaku spojrzałem na dół do otworu, gdzie na piątym znaku znajdowały się działające pompy. Z uszkodzonych rur biły we wszystkie strony strumienie gorącej wody trafiając na sprzęt elektroniczny. Dookoła para. I rozchodzi się drastycznie szybko niszczenie i spięcia elektrycznego łańcucha. W rejonie siódmego TG zapalił się smar, który wyciekł z uszkodzonych rur, tam pobiegli operatorzy z gaśnicami i rozwijali pożarne szlauchy. Na dachu przez otwory, utworzone prze zniszczenia, widać było płomienie pożaru. Wróciłem na BSzczU i rozkazałem Akimowowi wezwać straż pożarną. Strażacy z elektrowni, jak się okazało, już wyjechali, ponieważ jeden z nich był na dworze w momencie eksplozji. Wezwaliśmy szybko pomoc. Akimow zawiadomił B. Rogożkina, który, zgodnie z przepisami zawiadomił Moskwę i Kijów. Pracownicy elektrowni są automatycznie nagrywani na magnetofonowym zapisie zgodnie z kategorią awarii – w tym wypadku była to Awaria Ogólna, najwyższy stopień. Jak przebiegało zawiadomienie góry – już opisałem, już nad ranem pojawili się pierwsi ludzie z Moskwy i Kijowa. Wraz z zawiadomieniem z elektrowni zepsuł się magnetofon i telefonistka dodatkowo obdzwoniła zgodnie z listą. Oprócz głównego inżyniera N.M. Fomina, który przyjechał na blok zaraz po awarii nie widziałem żadnego z wyższych urzędników, aż do odejścia z elektrowni. Walerij Perewaczenko wrócił do centralki kierowania obejścia rozdzielni, gdzie znajdują się zasuwy podłączające dopływ wody do pierwszego obiegu od pomp. Wejście do pomieszczenia było zawalone, nie dało rady dojść. Wrócili Sasza Kudrawciew i Witia Proskuriakow. Jako starszy wiekiem i stopniem, większość operatorów nazywałem niepełnymi imionami. Na imię i po imieniu ojca zwracałem się do osób z kim miałem naciągane stosunki. Takie, zresztą, szybko mijały. Saszy i Wiktorowi też nie udało się dostać na salę centralną ze względu na gruzy. A w w ogóle 26 kwietnia 1986 roku, przynajmniej, o piątej rano, na hali nikogo nie było. Jeśli chce się coś robić, to trzeba najpierw coś o tym wiedzieć. Po przyrządach na mostku kierującym za dużo nie wiedziałem, dało się wywnioskować tylko, że jest źle. Poszedłem z BSzczU z zamiarem obejrzenia sytuacji na sali reaktora, gdzie wychodzi jego wierzch. Nie doszedłem. Spotkałem operatorów obiegu gazowego I. Simonienko i W. Siemokopowa oraz operatorów hali centralnej O. Genrycha i A. Kurguza. Tolia Kurguz był straszliwie oparzony, skóra odchodziła od ciała, ręce zwisały bezwładnie. Co z resztą ciała – nie było widać przez odzież. Powiedziałem im, żeby szybko poszli do punktu medycznego, gdzie poszkodowany musi szybko przejść badania. Igor Simonienko powiedział, że konstrukcja hali reaktora jest zburzona. Szybko poszedłem jeszcze kilka metrów korytarzem i na dziesiątym znaku wyjrzałem z okna i zobaczyłem… a raczej nie zobaczyłem, jej nie było 0 ścian konstrukcji. Po całej wysokości od siedemdziesiątego do dwunastego znaku ściana była zawalona. Co jeszcze – nie było widać po ciemku. Dalej po korytarzu, na dół schodami i wyszedłem na zewnątrz. Powoli idę dookoła czwartego bloku, później trzeciego. Patrzę w górę. Było na co popatrzeć… istne widowisko. Pomimo, że była noc i źle oświetlenie, wszystko doskonale było widać. Dachu i dwóch ścian nie było. W pomieszczeniach, widać było przez szpary zrujnowanych ścian, potoku rzek, powodujących spięcia w sprzęcie elektrycznym i wybuchające ogniska. Pomieszczenie zbiorników gazowych zniszczone, pojemniki stoją krzywo. Nie ma mowy o dostępie do zaworów, W. Perewaczenko miał rację. Na dachu trzeciego bloku i hali chemicznej kilka ognisk, ale niewielkich. Zapewne, powstały przez wyrzucenie fragmentów paliwa ze strefy aktywnej. Być może też od grafitu, chociaż przy mocy 200 MW miał on temperaturę 350° С i przeleciawszy w powietrzu powinien się wychłodzić. Ale zdyspergowane paliwo mogło zapalić przy wylocie z aktywnej strefy wyrzucany także grafit. Prawda, to wątpliwe. Nie widziałem na ziemi ani jednego kawałka palącego się grafitu. Niepalących się też nie widziałem, chociaż później jeszcze raz obchodziłem z zewnątrz oba bloki. Ale pod nogi nie patrzyłem, duże kawałki jakoś nie trafiały się, potknąć się nie dało rady w każdym razie. Obok kantorka rezerwowego operatora trzeciego bloku znajdowały się wozy strażackie. Spytałem się tamtejszego kierowcy, kto tu dowodzi. Wskazał na idącego człowieka. To był lejtnant W. Prawik, znałem go z widzenia. Powiedział on, że należy nadjechać od strony kolektora pożarnego rurociągu, co idzie przez dach. Obok znajdował duży hydrant i połączenia. Samochody zaczęły rozkładać się, a ja poszedłem do centrali blok trzeciego. U kierownika trzeciego bloku Ju. Bagdasarowa stawiając się zapytałem, czy nie przeszkadzam. Odpowiedział: „Na razie nie, obserwujemy dostępne miejsca.” Oblicza personelu wyraźnie mówiły – co?!, ale nikt na głos nie zadał żadnego pytania. Dali mi preparat jodowy, profilaktycznie. Przyjąłem, i nic nie powiedziawszy, poszedłem. A co mogłem powiedzieć? O przyczynach katastrofy wtedy nawet nie myślałem. Po raz pierwszy zacząłem o tym myśleć w klinice, gdy zawieźli nas do już do szpitala. Przedtem uważałem to za zbędne, było już się czym zajmować. Przy obchodzi bloków zaczął mi się w głowie kreślić obraz, zrozumiałem – reaktora jest doszczętnie zniszczony. Wyobrażałem to sobie tak: rozerwały się kanały paliwowe, wskutek czego w reaktorze zaczęło wzrastać ciśnienie i oderwało górną dwutysięczną konstrukcję, para skierowała się na halę i zniszczyła konstrukcję, górna część później „osiadła” na miejsce. Co ją skierowała na ponowne miejsce – nie domyśliłem się, nie zbiło to mnie z tropu. W tej chwili reaktor czwarty zaczął istnieć tylko jako źródło niebezpieczeństwa dla pozostałych bloków. Wróciwszy na centralę czwartego bloku rozkazałem A. Akimowowi zatrzymać uruchomione po eksplozji pompy, ponieważ woda z nich nie da rady skierować na reaktor, ze względu zniszczenia armatury węzła i bez sensu jest to czynić po pół godziny od eksplozji. Wszystko co mogło stać się podczas braku chłodzenia, stało się. W dalszym ciągu nie mieliśmy żadnych inicjatyw. Piotr Palamarczuk, wysoki mężczyzna, przytargał na krzesło Bolodije Szaszenkę, który obserwował przebieg akcji na dwudziestym czwartym znaku przy nawigacji sprzętu, gdzie został później oparzony parą i wodą. Nic nie mówił, nie jęczał, nie przewracał oczami, zapewne przekraczający granicę wyobrażenia ból odciął od go od świadomości. Przed tym widziałem w korytarzu nosze, powiedziałem, żeby go na nich zanieśli do punktu medycznego. Zadania podjęli się P. Palamarczuk i N. Gorbaczenko. Wladaimir Szaszenko zmarł przed ranem, to była druga ofiara. P. Palamarczuk w poszukiwaniu Szaszenki otrzymał sporą dawkę, a kiedy go niósł, namokła mu odzież. Woda była promieniotwórcza, nawet po pięciu latach poparzenia po niej do końca nie zeszły. Kierownik zmiany, W. Perewaczenko powiedział, że nie ma operatora GCN Walerego Chodemczuka i dwóch operatorów hali centralnej. Krótko rozkazał: „Szukać!”. Podszedł pracownik Charkowskiego zakładu A.F. Kabanow z dwoma swoimi towarzyszami. Powiedziałem im, żeby opuścili blok. A. Kabanow zaczął mi mówić, co zostało w maszynowym laboratorium po pomiarze drgań. To było dobre laboratorium produkcji FRG, od razu mierzyło drgania wszystkich łożysk i dawało naoczne wydruki. Żal było Kabanowi je tracić. I tu, jedyny raz 26 kwietnia, podniosłem głos, mówiąc: „Zapomnij o tych maszynach, szybko opuśćcie blok.” Nie można o tym nie wspomnieć: 26 kwietnia wszyscy wykonywali polecenia od razu, bez żadnych odmów. Nie zdarzyło się powtarzać rozporządzeń. Co mogli zrobić – robili sami. Nie wiedzieli co robić – tak było. A kto tam wiedział? Do takiej awarii nikt się nie przygotowywał. I, moim zdaniem, nie należy się przygotowywać. Takiej awarii nie musi być, ona nie powinna się wydarzyć. Ale gotowość do działania była u wszystkich, nawet u nieaktywnych pracowników bloku. Prawda, takich szybko odsyłało się z bloku. Tylko kierownik zmiany elektrowni Rogożkin, uważam, nie wykonywał jak należy swoich obowiązków. Praktycznie, on nie miał żadnego stosunku do prac na czwartym bloku, ale ze względu na stanowisko, zobowiązany był kierować blokiem w sytuacji awaryjnej. Tylko on jedyny nie zdołał dojść na BSzczU ze względu na zawalenia. Inni dali radę. Tak, istny labirynt na gruzach. Straszne? Tak było. Co kierownik powinien zrobić zobaczywszy zawał? Wziąć ludzi i usunąć go. A na korytarzu dziesiątego znaku osuwiska składały się z kilogramowych aluminiowych części oświetlenia. Przynajmniej nie otrzymał dużej dawki. Bądź zdrów, Borysie Wasiljewie! Z doozymetrystą Samoilienko zmierzyłem stan na BSzczU. Przyrząd wskazywał 1000 μR/s lub 3,6 R/h. W lewej i centralnej części pomieszczenia przyrząd pokazywał 500-800 μR/s, z prawej – wynik wywindował. Ponieważ wielkiego źródła promieniowania tam nie było, szacuje się wynik na nie więcej niż 5 R/h. Innego wyjścia nie miałem. Zmierzyli moc dawki na rezerwowym operatorze kierowania. Tam też dozymetr wariował. A. Akimow kazał odprawić na trzeci BSzczU operatora reaktora L. Toptunowa i operatora reaktora I. Kirschenbauma. Zrobić pożytecznego nic nie mogli, a sytacja była tu nadzwyczaj niesprzyjająca. Na mostku pozostali tylko Akimow i Stolarczuk. Teraz zostanie opisana pożyteczna praca, która wykonał personel czwartego bloku z narażeniem zdrowia i życia. Ze względu na liczne uszkodzenia rurociągów i konstrukcji budowli stale pojawiały się zwraca w obwodach elektrycznych, które inicjowały pożary. Kiedy zszedłem z trzeciego bloku spotkałem zastępcę kierownika hali elektrycznej A.G. Leleczenko. Wziąłem go ze sobą. Teraz zwoławszy Leleczenkę i Akimowa, rozkazałem odłączyć mechanizmy i rozebrać obieg elektryczny, celem było odcięcie jak największej ilości niebezpiecznych elementów obiegów elektrycznych. Rozkazałem również odsączyć do cystern awaryjnych smar z turbin i wyprzeć wodór z generatorów elektrycznych. Całą tę pracę wykonywał personel oddziałów elektrycznego i turbinowego. Wykonał. Wielu zginęło, wielu otrzymało ciężki obrażenia cielesne. Dobrze spisywali się zastępcy kierownika oddziału turbinowego R.I. Dawlietbaiew i A.G. Leleczenko. Dziwnym człowiekiem był Aleksander Grigorowicz. Osiłkiem go nie nazwiesz. Nie wiem, skąd on wziął tyle siły, że jeszcze dwa, albo trzy dni po 26 kwietnia chodził do pracy na elektrownie, w tejże radiacyjnej atmosferze. A kiedy zawieźli go do szpitala w Kijowie, nie pożył długo. Gorzko i niepocieszeni było mi słyszeć o nieuszanowaniu i profanowaniu grobów poległych operatorów na cmentarzu w Moskwie, w przeciwieństwie do grobów strażaków. O strażakach powiem później. Teraz o personelu. Gdyby on nie zrobił tego, co zrobił, na pewno powstawałyby nowe pożary. Owe pożary, które zaistniały przy eksplozji, przy czym częściowo zlikwidował je personel, z jednolitej struktury rozeszły się na dwie części: elektrowniczą i miasta Prypeci. Kto by zdołał likwidować nowe? Uważam, że personel działał poprawnie, pełen poświęcenia i zrobił wszystko co mógł w owej sytuacji. Opowiedział jak było, osąd należy do Was. Nie chcę nikogo potępiać. Ale niszczyć groby, bez względu kto by w nich spoczywał - barbarzyństwo. Nikt nie każe nosić na groby kwiatów, ale wyrzucanie już przyniesionych jest karygodne. Kłamliwa oficjalna wersja, obarczająca całą winą obecnie martwy już personel, nawet w grobie nie daje im spokoju. A mówią – kłamstwo ma krótkie nogi. Nie krótkie, a skoczne, żwawe… A.Akimow przystąpił do wykonywania zadania. A ja znów wyszedłem na dwór – ogniska na dachu jeszcze nie były zgaszone, dlatego na trzecim bloku rozkazałem wygasić reaktor i ochładzać do z awaryjną szybkością. Obecny na centrali trzeciego bloku B. Rogożny powiedział, żebym uzgodnił decyzję z W.P. Briuchanowem, na co odpowiedziałem: „Wygaszajcie, póki sytuacja jest w miarę normalna.” No, w zasadzie normalna to ona nie była i na trzecim bloku, ale nie było jeszcze technologicznych zaburzeń pracy. Rozeszły się jakieś fałszywie wiadomości dotyczące działań przeciwpożarowych. Zachowania wtedy były jak najbardziej prawidłowe. Korespondent gazety „Komsomolski Sztandar” zapytał mnie o naruszenia zasad przez strażaków. Nie wiem, naruszenia może i były, ale nie miały one wpływu na sytuację. Nawet jakby założyli odzież antyradiacyjną, za dużo by im to nie pomogło. Ich ciężkie osprzętowanie skutecznie chroniło od promieniowania beta, a od promieniowania gamma żaden strój skutecznie nie ochroni. Ochronić ludzi mogło tylko automatycznie gaszenie, nie wymagające udziału człowieka. Takiego nie było. Był układ rurociągów z odnogami do przyłączenia węża pożarniczego. Bez ludzi nic nie dało się zdziałać. A oliwy do ognia dodają zeznania W.P. Briuchanowa, jakoby wezwanie strażaków było niepotrzebne i wpędziło tylko ich na pewną śmierć. A ogień to mi się niby przyśnił, tak? Przecież ze względu na to rozkazałem wygasić trzeci blok. Owszem, przyznaję, tworzącego połacie pogorzelisk pożaru nie było, to były pojedyncze ogniska. Co miał robić lejtnant Prawik: czekać aż się te jednostki w jedno duże połączą? Wtedy jest gwarantowany przerzut ognia na inne części elektrowni z nieprzewidzianymi konsekwencjami. Może trzeba było czekać aż samo zgaśnie? Zazwyczaj ogień gaśnie, jak nie ma już co trawić. Pytanie korespondent na pewno sam nie wymyślił i w wywiadzie z Briuchanowem też o to korespondent zapytywał, to wszystko pytania z jednej firmy, na pewno. Czyżby to temat godny szacunku za śmiertelną pracę? W naszym kraju jest jej wyjątkowo dużo… Po wyjściu z trzeciego BSzczU spotkałem w korytarzu W. Czugunowa i A. Sitinkowa, ubranych już z uwzględnieniem panujących warunków radioaktywnych. Ja miałem na sobie zwykłe ubranie robocze i półbuty. Przydałaby się lepsza podeszwa, która uchroniłaby nogi od poparzeń, dotychczasowe się nie nadawały. Ale co w takich butach za chodzenie? I tak nie zwracałem wówczas na to uwagę. Maski gazowe strasznie przeszkadzały w oddychaniu – znalazłem gdzieś jedna parę, to ją zaraz zrzuciłem i więcej nie wkładałem. Mówili, że rozkaz inspekcji 4-tego bloku wydał Briuchanow, który wówczas znajdował się w bezpiecznej strefie cywilnej. Nie miałem wtedy czasu i chęci do rozmowy, powiedziałem tylko, że nie ma na co patrzeć i poszedłem dalej na 4-ty blok. Tam pojawił się zastępca kierownika działu techniki bezpieczeństwa G. Krasnożen. Malutkiego wzrostu, z pośpiechu, zapewne, nie dobrał sobie odpowiedniego ubrania, głowa owinięta waflowym ręcznikiem, niczym turban, tylko oczy mu widać. Nic nie wytłumaczył, jeżeli chodzi o sytuację radiologiczną, ale rozśmieszył swym wyglądem. Śmiałem się w duszy nie zważając na cały tragizm sytuacji. Wtedy zaczęły objawiać się ciągłe, nieprzerwane mdłości. Straszne. Nie ma co opisywać. Opisywali nieraz ci… którzy tego nie przeżyli. W centrali W. Perewaczenko powiedział, że operatorzy z centralnej sali znaleźli się, nie ma tylko W. Chodemczuka. Operatorzy się wcale nie zgubili. Kiedy Perewaczenko mi przedtem mówił o ich nieobecności, to nie podawał nazwiskami, a chodziło mu o Kurguza i Genrycha. Poszli we trzech, biorąc jeszcze S. Juwczenkę i dozymetrystę. Urządzenie, tak jak wcześniej, pokazywał 1000 μR/s, gdzie później wariował. Przy wejściu na salę GCN rozwalono zamknięcie. Poszedł tam dozymetrysta – nadaremno. Sasza Juwczenko i ja pozostaliśmy przy gruzach, a W. Perewaczenko poszedł wzdłuż konsoli do kantorka operatorów, gdzie, choć to mało prawdopodobne, mógł znajdować się Walerij Chodemczuk. Drzwi pomieszczenia zawalone były zaworem. Pójście tam było niebezpieczne, zewsząd lała się woda. Przeszło mi przez myśl – nie iść. Za chwilę inna: „Jak będziesz się mógł żyć z uczuciem, jeśli się okaże, że wtedy nie otrzymał jeszcze śmiertelnej dawki?”. Nie było tam W. Chodemczuka. Ciało jego zostało pogrzebane pod betonem i metalem. Zapewne tam w poszukiwaniu Walerij Perewaczenko otrzymał letalną dawkę. Został oblany wodą i umarł nie tyle od promieniowania, co od radiacyjnych poparzeń skóry. W tym momencie naszło do mnie zrezygnowania, apatia. Spowodowane zapewne stanem fizycznym, jak i brakiem skonkretyzowanego celu. Nic więcej pożytecznego zdziałać nie mogłem. Zrobiliśmy wszystko co możliwe i zrobiliśmy to poprawnie. Nie mam tylko pewności co do wentylacji, nawet teraz, jak byłoby z nią najlepiej. Wtedy kazałem wyłączyć całą wentylację czwartego bloku i włączyć na sali maszynowej trzeciego bloku, aby zapobiec rozprzestrzenianiu się pyłu w powietrzu, na większy teren elektrowni. Ale i na zewnątrz były już zanieczyszczenia. Niechaj mądrzy ludzie zobaczą. W sądzie biegli, czy to od obrony cywilnej, czy to od lecznictwa obwiniali mnie o nieprawidłowości w działaniach wentylacji. Oskarżali mnie o zmienianie wytycznych jako kierownika zmiany elektrowni. Jak mnie o to można oskarżać, skoro nie miałem takiej funkcji? Równie dobrze można mnie oskarżać o naruszenie wytycznych stanowiska jako Czang Kaj-szek. Zostałem zawołany do telefonu. W.P. Briuchanow. Nie pamiętam co mówił, zdaje się, powiedział: „Przyjdź do sztabu obrony cywilnej”. Zabrałem z sobą trzy wykresy na taśmach: dwa z odczytem mocy reaktora i ciśnienia w pierwszym obiegu. Umyłem się pod natryskiem, zgodnie z regulaminem, najpierw zimną, a później gorącą wodą. W bunkrze dużo ludzi, z elektrowni i nieznajomych. Zobaczyłem Wołodię Babiczewa, kierownika zmiany bloku. Około trzech godzin temu powiedziałem A. Akimowowi, żeby go zmieniono. No i zmieniono. Spytałem: „Dlaczego tu?”. On odpowiedział: „Tam nie wpuszczają”. :– Pójdziemy. I Babiczew poszedł zmienić Akimowa. Niestety, Sasza pozostał na bloku nawet po zmianie. Poszedłem do kolejnego pomieszczenia w bunkrze. Dyrektor W. Briuchanow, jak zawsze chorobliwie niegadatliwy, milczący. O nic mnie nie wypytywał. Dosiadłem się, rozłożyłem wykresy mocy i ciśnienia. Przy czym powiedziałem: „Jakieś nieprawidłowe zachowanie się SUZ”. To wszystko, nic więcej nie mówiłem. Briuchanow przygnębiony, milczał. Do stołu podszedł pułkownik jakiś wojsk, zaczął wypytywać dyrektora o skalę zniszczeń na sprawozdanie dla góry, ile metrów kwadratowych dachu i coś tam jeszcze. Na moje słowa – piszcie, jest zburzony czwarty blok – pułkownik zarozumiale zignorował. Ciągle ciągnęło mnie na torsję, wybiegłem z bunkra w górę, gdzie I.N. Carenko pomógł mi wsiąść do karetki. I do szpitala na długie pół roku. I jeszcze jedna czynność wykonana na czwartym bloku 26 kwietnia, że tak powiem, spontanicznie, resztę robiło się już według planu. Na elektrownie główny inżynier N.M Fomin przybył o czwartej, może piątej nad ranem, ale lepiej by było, gdyby przybył jeszcze później. Zadecydował o włączeniu obiegu wody w reaktorze. Po co tyle czasu po eksplozji? Nie znam rozmów W.P. Briuchanowa z A. Akimowem i czy w ogóle doszło do nich, ale ode mnie dyrektor niczego nie żądał. Ale co tu chcieć? To jasne – reaktor znam lepiej od niego i znajdując się na bloku, robię wszystko co możliwe. N.M. Fomina 26 kwietnia nie widziałem, nie rozmawiałem z nim telefonicznie, a dopływ wody do reaktora zaczęli organizować po moim zejściu z elektrowni, inaczej bym im powiedział o bezsensowności czynności. Ta operacja to daremny trud, a nawet szkodliwy i zebrał swe żniwo. To, że Moskwa pytała się, czy chłodzono reaktor naturalnie podzespołami reaktora, przy awarii – to podstawa podstaw. Przecież dla Moskwy nie wszystko było jasne i klarowne. To, że operacja ta jest bezsensu, zdaje mi się, wyjaśniłem fachowo, aczkolwiek zrozumiale i powtarzać nie należy. Szkodliwość działań ujawniła się kilka godzin po rozpoczęciu dopływu wody. Woda z powodu zniszczeń sieci rurociągów nie dopływała do reaktora (przecież w ogóle reaktora już nie było) i zaczęła zalewać pomieszczenia czwartego i innych bloków, roznosząc promieniotwórcze błoto. Później zwyczajnie, zatrzymano działania. Ale operacja ta została opłacona obrażeniami ludzi, a dla L. Toptunowa, A. Akimow i A. Sitnikowa okazała się śmiertelna. A. Sitnikow po przeglądzie bloku, gdzie dostał sporą dawkę, ale nie śmiertelną, po prostu zrozumiał, że reaktor czwarty jest całkiem zniszczony. O czym i zameldował. Nie był na dachu, nie patrzył na reaktor z wierzchu. Była próba dostania się na górę, ale metalowe drzwi skutecznie uniemożliwiały akcję. Tenże ciężki los spotkał A. Kowalenke i B. Czugunowa. Nie mogę zrozumieć, dlaczego Sitnikow wiedząc o zniszczeniu reaktora uczestniczył w akcji uruchomienia dopływu wody. Wtedy też otrzymał całkiem niezłą dawkę. Inni działali, niewiedzą o skali zniszczeń. Tolia – człowiek rozsądny i zdyscyplinowany, dla niego wyrażenie „Nakaz kierownika – prawo dla podkomendnych” było dogmatem. L. Toptunow był z bloku odprawiony razem z I. Krischenbaumem, i gdyby nie wrócił na blok otrzymałby minimalną dawkę bez jakichkolwiek praktycznych skutków. Kiedy po drugim obchodzie na zewnątrz przyszedłem na centralkę kierowania, zobaczyłem Toptunowa. Spytałem szorstko: „Dlaczego ty tu?”. Nic nie odpowiedział, tylko pokazał czasopismo, które trzymał pod pachą. Pomyślałem, że wrócił zabrać gazetę. Okazało się, że pozostał do końca. A. Akimow oczywiście otrzymał większą dawkę, on wchodził do wielu różnych, skażonych pomieszczeń, a B. Babiczew przyszedł dopiero koło piątej nad ranem. Ale i u niego dawka nie przekroczyłaby 200 remów. Obaj pozostali i uczestniczyli w procesie dopływu wody. Wtedy otrzymali dawki letalne. Żadnej rozmowy o czyjejś winie ani 26 kwietnia, ani w dniach kolejnych nie było. Przynajmniej przy mnie. Staraliśmy się tylko zrozumieć, dlaczego tak się stało, wszystkie rozmowy tylko o tym. A.P. Kowalenko, kierownik oddziału reaktora, mówił, że słyszał od Akimow w szpitalu takie słowa: „Głównie to nasza wina – za późno nacisnęliśmy przycisk AZ”. Sasza nie miał racji. Nie w tym tkwi przyczyna. I to nie personel popełnił błąd. To niebywale smutne, że chłopcy umierali ze świadomością winy. W Prypiackim szpitalu zmierzył mnie dozymetrysta, zrzuciłem swoje ubrania, umyłem się, przebrałem i do izby na łóżko. Zmęczony do granic możliwości, chciałem tylko spać. Nie było mi dane. Przyszła pielęgniarka z kroplówką. Żebrałem: „Daj pospać, potem rób co chcesz.” Nie ma dyskusji. Dziwne, zaraz po kroplówce senność zniknęła, pojawiła się rześkość, więc wyszedłem z izby. U innych to samo. W palarni żywe rozmowy, wszystkie o to samo. Przyczyna, przyczyna, przyczyna? Powiedziałem: „Do rozpatrzenia biorą nawet najbardziej absurdalne wersje, na początku nic nie można odrzucić.” A rozmowy trwały aż do rozpędzenia po szpitalnych salach już w szóstym szpitalu w Moskwie, kilka dni po przyjeździe tam. Przyszła żona. Przyniosła papierosy, brzytwę, środki czystości. Spytała, czy potrzebna jest wódka. Już wyszła plotka, że wódka jest bardzo pożyteczna przy dużej dawce radiacji. Odmówiłem. Niepotrzebnie. Nie dlatego, że okazało się, iż jest naprawdę pożyteczna dla zdrowia, ale dlatego, że zrezygnowałem z niej na długie cztery i pół roku. Strata jest niewielka, jeśli odmówi się dobrowolnie. 26 kwietnia wypił to ktoś inny, nie pamiętam już komu dałem. Wieczorem już 26. wyjechały pierwsze autobusy z pacjentami do Moskwy. My wyjechaliśmy 27. o dwunastej. Ogłoszono wyjazd i odprawiono żegnające nas kobiety, Powiedziałem: „Baby, wcześnie nas chowacie”. Po wszystkich symptomach uświadomiłem sobie powagę naszego położenia, ale mówiąc szczerze myślałem, że przeżyjemy. Nie dla wszystkich spełnił się ten mój optymizm. Nadzwyczaj dobrze pracuje u nas „sarafanowe radio”. Od razu za Czarnobylem we wsi Zaleskoje wzdłuż ulicy stały, kobiety z zadumą i żalem w oczach. A tu kazus – Wiktorowi Smaginowi coś się stało, a lekarz w innym autobusie, trzeba było się zatrzymać. I szybko przy autobusie – tłum lamentujących kobiet, patrzących na nas, którzy byliśmy ubrani w stroje szpitalne. To taki czujny i wrażliwy u nas lud, że wszystkie takie wydarzenia powodują taki odzew? Na lotnisko dojechaliśmy bez przygód, dokładnie na samolot. W Moskwie po przylocie też czekały na nas autobusy – i do szpitala. Tam zwolnili dla nas kilka oddziałów. Tamtejszych chorych to do domu wypisali, to do innego szpitala przenieśli. Najpierw zawieźli mnie na oddział ginekologiczny, ale że niestety nie udało mi się nikogo urodzić, przenieśli mnie na inny oddział. Ale tylko przez pół roku, 4 listopada wypisałem się. Teraz zaczęto łajać nasz stan zdrowia i nie tylko stan zdrowia. Na tyle człowiek rzuca się pod byle pretekstem, że pozostawiony problem sam sobie, przedłuża swe działanie. Tak jakby, żadnych innych słów, prócz terminów nienawiści nie znał. Na otwarciu gazety ledwo co można dojrzeć jakieś neutralne adnotacje. Intelektualiści, dusza narodu – pisarze, zachowują się jak pająk w bańce. Zapominają o swoim podstawowym zadaniu – pisaniu. Nawet dobrą, bezinteresowna pomoc Amerykanina Gale’ego, potrafili oskandować. To jasne, że jeden lekarz nie może wiele zdziałać, ale to oczywiste – to, co on uczynił i normalnych ludzi powinno budzić wdzięczność, chociaż nic powstawać nie musi. Nie, nie będę besztać personelu szpitala numer sześć. Mnie i wielu innych wyrwali oni z objęć starej kostuchy. Każdy się o to otarł. Personel był kiepski, ale sprawny. Każdy myślał, że to koniec kiedy nie mógł zahamować krwotoku z nosa, co chwilę zmieniając gazę. Znam to, niestety. Nie mogę powiedzieć, jak długo to trwało. Zdawało mi się, że gubię świadomość. Zapewne było to tylko jakieś cząstkowe, zmierzchowe. Pewnego dnia raptem uświadomiłem sobie, że moja ciało, jest moje, moje odnóża. I odtąd zacząłem postrzegać siebie już normalnie. Z takiego stanu wyciągali nas lekarze. Przede wszystkim moje podziękowania kieruję Siergiejowi Filipowiczowi Siewiernemu, był z nami, kiedy przechodziliśmy naprawdę ciężki etap. Dziękuję Siergiejowi Pawłowiczowi Chaliezowowi, Ludmiłowi Gieorgiewiczowi Sieleznowi, Aleksandrowi Fiodorowiczowi Szamardinojowi i wszystkim innym lekarzom. A co można powiedzieć o pielęgniarkach, które miękko, aczkolwiek wytrwale perswadowały zjedzenie chociaż odrobiny posiłku. Może wtedy mnie tym irytowały. Ale bez jedzenia nie przeżyje się. Karmiły nawet. Nie, one nie wykonywały pracy, one wychowywały chorego. Dziękuję im. Od razu po zwolnieniu się, przyszło znów wezwanie z szóstego szpitala, gdzie spędziłem blisko trzy tygodnie. I przez pół roku jeździłem tam ponownie. Za każdym razem służba mnie podreperowywała. Zwłaszcza Elena Michałowowi Dorofieiewa, świetnie wyleczyła mi gardło, przeżyłem rok bez wcześniej dokuczający suchości. Było widać, że dojeżdżanie tam z Kijowa jest trudne, acz niedalekie.